The present invention relates to a breathing apparatus, and in particular to a low profile powered air purifying respirator. The present invention also relates to a respirator mask, and a respirator system which has a low profile design, which is comfortable and easy to wear about the neck of a user, which is aesthetically pleasing due to its compact construction and low profile appearance, and, which is effective and efficient to operate in a variety of applications, including everyday applications, on worksites and industrial situations.